


Despertares

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Despertares

Sherlock despertó y el simple hecho de hacerlo era una peculiaridad. 

Dormir, alimentarse, eran lo que eran nada más: necesidades básicas del ser humano que había que satisfacer cuando fuese imprescindible. Para Sherlock Holmes estas actividades no tenían más valor que el descanso del desgaste físico y la manutención, en ningún sentido impulsadas por el placer o algún otro motivo sin justificación.

Por eso la sorpresa inicial que acompañó a la sensación de tomar conciencia tras un descanso que a todas luces había sido innecesario en su momento, sobre todo cuando dicho descanso probaba ser inútil, dada la extraña pesadez en sus extremidades, ese ligero dolor muscular que usualmente acompaña cualquier actividad física vigorosa y ese sopor que volvía pesados sus parpados y le hacía buscar una posición más cómoda bajo las sábanas, en vez de empujarlo fuera de ellas, como era de esperarse cuando uno despierta después de haber estado dormido cuando se suponía que no debería estarlo haciendo en primer lugar.

Por instinto – ya que su cerebro parecía estar aun en ese estado de duermevela que suele acompañar a la resaca – se hundió más en el colchón, buscando esa fuente de calor que invitaba a quedarse acostado, especialmente a esa hora, en que la lluvia golpeaba suavemente las ventanas de la habitación que, cosa extraña, estaban en el lado incorrecto de la misma.

Se giró un poco para que ese calor que emanaba de algún lugar en su proximidad alcanzara la mayor proporción de su cuerpo y se encontró de pronto al lado de John, quien dormía profundamente; sus brazos y piernas atrapando efectivamente su cuerpo, arropándolo con el calor que naturalmente generaba protegiéndolo del fresco de la madrugada, ignorante del proceso mental que se desarrollaba con pasmosa lentitud en la cabeza de su compañero de cama.

Poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron a su mente: imágenes, olores, texturas, sabores. Una vorágine que amenazaba con marearle, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aspirar profundamente. Sudor, el blanqueador de ropa que la sra. Hudson usaba, la colonia para después de afeitar de John y algo más.

Su corazón palpitaba desbocado, mientras el fantasma de una sensación se deslizaba por debajo de su piel, en sus labios, hasta convertirse en un calorcito que nacía en su entrepierna y le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca.

Durante gran parte de su vida, Sherlock había logrado encontrar el balance entre el dejarse llevar por el impulso y el planear hasta el límite cada una de sus acciones. Su método había probado ser casi infalible; lo que había sucedido la noche anterior bien podría considerarse dentro del margen de error aceptable de su técnica. Aunque considerarlo un error era por el momento una presunción y no un hecho consumado.

Mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar los sucesos presentes, sus manos – aparentemente desconectadas de dicho proceso – se habían ocupado en acariciar el torso desnudo de John, deteniéndose un poco más en las cicatrices que marcaban la piel, en sentir la textura y densidad de los cabellos rubios, en descubrir las huellas dejadas por ellas mismas en el mapa que era el cuerpo dormido a su lado.

No había problema alguno en no levantarse de la cama, en pasar un momento más ignorando que estaba tocando a John sin ser consciente de ello. Su problema era esa bruma espesa en su cabeza, esa pesadez de sus párpados, ese hormigueo en la piel y esa idea - salida de ningún lado - de que no había problema alguno con todo eso.


End file.
